


Guardian Angels

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for a moment, Naegi looks back before leaving the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

Guardian Angels

Without a word, the group stepped forward, away from the sickening death game. Past the steel vault doors and into the blinding light where a post apocalyptic world awaited. The group eagerly moved forward except for one.  
Naegi, for a single moment, looked back into the school. He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe Monokuma or perhaps a mangled Junko that had changed her mind. He knew there was nothing in there except empty classrooms and freezer vaults holding his friend's bodies.  
But still...  
He gave a little gasp. It may have been the light or he's tired and stressed mind but...  
He could see them.  
Just as alive and whole they had been in life.  
Sayaka Maizono smiled and waved her hand, grinning sweetly. Beside her, Leon Kuwata grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head, nodding his head in Naegi's direction. Just behind him was Chihiro Fujisaki, waving and smiling. Over on Sayaka's other side, arm slung over Kiyotaka Ishimaru with a smirk on his face was Mondo Owada. Towering over them was Hifumi Yamada, hands on hips and smiling cat-like. At his left, head resting on her interlocked fingers and smiling serenly was Celestia Ludenberg... no Taeko Yasuhiro. Arms crossed but watching them leave with a tender smile on her face was Sakura Oogami.  
Far off, down the hall, a dark haired man, with violet eyes not unlike his daughter's, nodded solemnly and began walking away, back down the halls of his school. Just before he disappeared down the hall, he patted the shoulder of a slim raven haired figure. Stepping forward, Mukuro Ikusaba stopped a few feet in front of Naegi and bowed deeply at the waist. Rising she saluted with an unblemished right hand, empty of the Fenrir crest. Lowering her hand she mouthed the words: "I'm sorry" and stood with her classmates, hands folded neatly in front of her.  
Turning back to his classmates, his friends, Naegi felt his heart ache. The class smiled and started waving, shooing him away or begin to cry while smiling.  
"Ganbatte Naegi-kun!"  
"Naegi-kun? Don't tell me you'd rather stay!" Asahina called out  
With a single wave, he turned and entered the outside world, leaving behind the school.  
The door closed and the group turned quiet. Sayaka hid her head in her hands and sobbed. She hiccuped when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Looking up she was greeted by the gently smiling face of Mukuro.  
"It'll be alright Maizono-san. He'll be alright. He's our solider of hope."  
Smiling, Sayaka nodded. "Mmm, he always is..."  
"Now..." Taeko said turning, her drill extensions bobbing, "we really should be off."  
Chihiro jolted, "where are we going?"  
Sakura hummed and began walking, "We still need to look after them. The outside is despairing and they'll need a bit more then hope and luck to get by.  
Mukuro nodded and joined them, "Indeed"  
Slowly the others began walking with them.  
"They will need their guardian angels."


End file.
